


Wet with Wonder

by Kiyara_Iris



Series: We send pieces of ourselves [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyara_Iris/pseuds/Kiyara_Iris
Summary: He was a little hard pressed to remain aloof however, when the door burst open and a large, green-clad figure bounded in the room, all sparkling teeth, shiny bowl cut and -god, how tight was that track suit to show that many muscles?! Kakashi flushed and along with the other five boys in the room simply stared (though he may have been staring a bit lower than everyone else) as the boy proclaimed loudly,“I’m Maito Gai! and I look forward to each of us pushing each other to the furthest heights of Youth and Vigorous Exercise!!”I may have actually hurt myself using so many exclamation marks. Enjoy ^_^





	Wet with Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> So I know nothing about competative swimming and had to look up quite a few things. If someone more knowledgeable spots something amiss please let me know! Otherwise, enjoy ^_^.

Being a member of the top swim team in the region wasn’t a matter of pride to Kakashi, it didn’t turn his head one degree that his stats were the best, that he received constant praise for his performances, or that he’d been asked to captain three years in a row. Swimming was just what he did, what he’d always done. Crossing the finish line first, time after time, meant very little compared to looking at the stands and remembering the way his mother’s voice had rung so clear and proud above the cheering crowd. Swimming was what he did, because what was important to him was remembering.

So when their captain, during the first swim meet of his senior year, started gushing about the transfer student that might make the difference for them finally reaching nationals, Kakashi wasn’t listening to the kid’s times or training regime (which judging by the horrified looks of his peers was extreme). He simply buried himself further into his book, glad his inattention was no longer a point of reprimand from Yamato. Their captain had come to know too well how little Kakashi cared to participate in the “team” part of the swim team and finally just allowed him his space as long as he continued to throw up scarily low times.

He was a little hard pressed to remain aloof however, when the door burst open and a large, green-clad figure bounded in the room, all sparkling teeth, shiny bowl cut and -_god_, how tight was that track suit to show that many muscles?! Kakashi flushed and along with the other five boys in the room simply stared (though he may have been staring a bit lower than everyone else) as the boy proclaimed loudly,

“I’m Maito Gai! and I look forward to each of us pushing each other to the furthest heights of Youth and Vigorous Exercise!!” Even Yamato looked a bit stunned by this proclamation but recovered quickly and started pointing out the various members to the energetic teen. Kakashi quickly buried his attention back into the book, but the guy was a presence he was constantly aware of. He cringed a little when he heard his name,

“And that’s Kakashi, he’s kind of quiet, but-” He knew the snort was from Genma, probably nudging Radoui. For some reason the long-haired teen enjoyed teasing Kakashi more than he did the others. Not responding was a favorite way of irritating him right back.

“Hatake Kakashi!” A loud, boisterous voice proclaimed from right in front of him. Tearing his eyes painfully away from the solace of his book he’d intended to stare at the floor while being addressed, but found a pair of ridiculous orange legwarmers in front of him and completely failed in stopping his eye from traveling away (far away!) from those monstrosities and up muscular legs, across the stomach of a god and over bulging, well-worked shoulders. He managed to avert his gaze before hitting the kid’s face and forcing eye contact, looking just slightly to the right.

“Yeah?”

“I have known your name for many years and always hoped we would clash breasts on a proving ground!” Kakashi looked incredulously right into Gai’s earnest face and was horrified to find behind the stupid haircut was a well-defined bone structure, a wide, generous mouth full of those sparkling, even teeth, and dark, piercing eyes.

Oh God.

He knew he was blushing furiously as he tried not to imagine going any body part to _any_ body part with this guy. Gai shot out a thumbs-up and Kakashi felt his eye go wide trying to stare at it so close. “We shall have a marvelous rivalry that will push us each to our extremes!”

Kakashi glanced around the room in panic, trying to figure out how the hell to handle this, but the guys around him were either wide-eyed and stunned or trying their hardest not to burst out laughing. Finally, he met again with Gai’s dark eyes, but the boy was now sporting a wicked, challenging grin, bushy (bushy!) eyebrow quirked. Kakashi swallowed.

“Yeah, sure.” Gai nodded, winked (Kakashi swayed a little), and turned to take a seat on a bench quite close to him. Yamato glared a few of the red-faced, spluttering boys into submission and started rattling off their training schedule, information on their likely rivals (Kakashi’s skin prickled every time the word was used) and other trivial information he never paid attention to.

He tried to put his focus back into his book, but Gai’s green, buzzing presence refused to be ignored and he found himself taking surreptitious looks at the strange youth, more than once catching his dark eyes and resolutely (and futilely) swearing he wasn’t going to look again. He chalked it up to the boy being such an eye-wateringly, animated anomaly that of course he was staring, everyone else was.

“_Yeah, but they’re not thinking about how hot he is_.” Kakashi gripped his book harder, ignoring that stupid voice. No one with a bowl cut could be considered “hot”. But yeah, Gai was…good looking--in a completely doofy, brawny way and Kakashi wasn’t into guys like that. He liked intelligence and talent and someone with more fashion sense. Or any _at all_. That other voice- the one responsible for noticing the particular shade of Gai’s dark eyes and just how plush those lips were- snorted but stayed blessedly silent.

Finally, Yamato ended his pep talk, after which Gai practically burst into tears and congratulated their captain on his way with words and Kakashi used the distraction to head to his locker, stripping out of his blue track suit and taking the time to wrestle his hair into a cap.

The team drifted around to change as well, most of them grinning and Kakashi made the mistake of turning, catching the exact moment Gai peeled the repellent suit off and miles of creamy, tanned skin was suddenly on display.

Kakashi froze in shock.

Most of the team wore swim jammers, but Gai had on one of the tiniest pair of speedos he’d ever seen. The image was burned into all the major pathways of his brain, dancing around his head even after he’d smoothly turned away, heart beating fit to burst from his chest. This was pathetic, stupid; he was around good-looking, half naked guys on a regular basis, he’d never had this reaction.

Kakashi ignored the impulse to take another peak and headed out into the pool area. He pulled off the headband over his eye, fishing his goggles out from the towel he’d brought.

“Prosthetic?” He started violently, whipping around to face Gai standing next to his left shoulder, in his blind spot. He was giving the scar and false eye a curious look and Kakashi clenched his jaw. He hated answering questions about his eye.

“Yeah.” Gai gave him a look he couldn’t read, eyes narrowed a little and Kakashi’s heart clenched, waiting for the inevitable questions. But the boy surprised him, quirking a mischievous grin at him.

“Don’t think I’ll go easy on you, I’m sure you’ve pushed yourself to perform better despite your injury and I will be motivated to do the same!” Kakashi couldn’t move, could barely breathe. Nobody talked about how his eye affected him or not. People knew it did, but they’d never brazenly thrown it in his face like that, instead talking behind his back while he grit his teeth and endured. He wanted to be pissed, reach for any kind of angry retort, but was stopped by the over-whelming (stupid!) gratitude swamping him.

“…right.” Gai gave him a small thumbs-up.

“Though I’m not sure why you hide it, the scar makes you look roguishly handsome!” The noise that came out of Kakashi’s throat was akin to a small animal being throttled, but before he could think about _that_ comment, Yamato called them over. Kakashi purposely put distance between them for stretches and made sure they were lanes apart when they did a few warm-up laps. He’d known it was inevitable, but when he saw the excited, eager look on his captain’s face, he braced himself.

“Alright, let’s see what the new guy can do. Gai, Kakashi, 50meter freestyle.” Kakashi took a deep steadying breath, moving up to one of the platforms, hyper-aware of Gai taking the one next to him.

“What do you say rival, shall we make this a little more challenging? Winner has the best time, loser has to do 20 laps of the pool after practice!” Kakashi stopped mid-stretch and barely kept himself from looking at the other boy.

“That’s stupid, why would I agree to something like that?” Gai laughed, and it was a rich sound that came from a well-spring of true happiness. Kakashi stood completely enraptured as he stared ahead into the calm, blue water, his mother’s laughter tumbling around in Gai’s echoes. She'd had that kind of laugh; it came from her entire being. She’d been animated where his father was laconic, had been endlessly affectionate and kind, and it was nowhere so clear as when she laughed, openly and honestly.

“To push ourselves to our absolute limit! This is my personal challenge then, I will beat your time or do 20 laps after practice!” Kakashi shook his head, ignoring the aching nostalgia moving through him, crouching down into a starting position.

“Whatever makes you happy.” He tensed his body, waiting for the whistle and just before it blew a coy, whispered,

“_Whatever_?” came from his right and he later attributed his abysmal start time to his full body shudder.

_ Roguishly handsome_.

It was pathetic, but as they moved through the water, Kakashi found himself pushing harder into this trial race than he ever had during practice. He hadn’t meant to really compete with the other boy, was going to ignore the goading and ridiculous challenge, but something had been born inside him that wanted to prove to the audacious kid that Hatake Kakashi was no one to be trifled with. It was a good thing he did because when he finally slapped his hand to the wall and waited for their times he found -to his incredulous consternation- that Gai was a mere .5 seconds behind him.

Even losing, Gai was gracious and lavished Kakashi with praise on his technique and skill, promising that his 20 laps would be spent thinking about his talented rival. Kakashi had to turn away and bury his face in his towel, carefully not looking at anyone else’s stupid, grinning faces.

Through-out the rest of the meet, Gai was a boisterous, indefatigable presence that praised every performance and sought Kakashi out time and time again for challenges. It should have been a source of snide, back-handed jeering for the boys, but Gai’s absolute sincerity and incredible performance made them hesitate. Not to mention the times a lot of them boasted were some of their best, leading Genma to remark that what they’d needed all along was a cheerleader, to which Gai laughed again in that way that made Kakashi tremble.

The only one not delighted by the end of practice was Kakashi. He’d given in to a few of Gai’s challenges (just to stop the wheedling, NOT because Gai looked almost adorable when he pouted and Kakashi’s brain would melt out of his ears) and though his times were some of the best he’d boasted outside of meets, he found himself with a few forfeits that would leave him at the pool (_alone with Gai_) once practice came to an end.

He could ignore the extra exercises and just go home, but there was something in Gai’s tenacity that told him the other boy took these challenges very, very seriously and Kakashi found himself wanting to do the same. A small part of himself even admitted that seeing the disappointment in those dark (smoldering) eyes wasn’t worth skiving off a little extra work.

Which is how he found himself hauling, exhausted, out of the pool hours after everyone else had left; panting and shaking from the effort of those last 10 laps. He couldn’t even concentrate enough to pull his eyes away from Gai heaving up from the water, beads cascading in rainbows around him as he plunked right next to Kakashi, their thighs almost touching.

“That was the best workout I’ve ever had!” Kakashi simply nodded, staring at the small space between their bare flesh. “If we continue this way, there is no chance we won’t make it to nationals!” Kakashi’s aching muscles had a lot to say about that, but he shrugged a shoulder.

“I suppose.” He looked up to see Gai giving him that forward, searching look again and tried not to blush. Not that it would be very noticeable under his flush of exertion anyway.

“You are not one for talking, are you?” Kakashi, bewildered, could only shake his head. Gai gave him a brilliant, tired smile. “That is fine, I can talk enough for both of us! As long as we continue on this to road paved with friendly challenges, I see this as the start of a beautiful relationship!” Kakashi felt his stomach tumble sickeningly at Gai’s straightforward proclamation (shivering at the word relationship), but instead of being offended by the brash boy’s assertions, he found himself immensely relieved. He despised trying to navigate interaction with most people and the subtly inferred subtext of conversations. Knowing that Gai spoke his mind and didn’t care if Kakashi did the same lifted an enormous weight from his mind. He couldn’t help but give a small, grateful smile.

Gai’s eyes widened and he blinked a few times, mouth opening the smallest bit in something like surprise. Kakashi was confused by the expression, but before he could assess it further Gai jumped to his feet and reached down to pull Kakashi up as well. He began talking excitedly about the other swim team members and their performances as they grabbed their things and headed back into the changing room.

Kakashi was still stuck in his thoughts and confusion over the other boy when he finally realized that Gai had grabbed his tight speedos and was tugging them down, the first hint of fluffy, black pubic hair showing. He spun on the spot, not daring to move.

“Aren’t you going to shower?” Kakashi shook his head, slowly removing his swim cap and the goggles from around his neck, putting them back in his bag. “It’s not good to leave chlorine on the skin too long.” The other boy admonished and Kakashi had to fight back a grin. Gai sounded like he had his pout going again.

“I don’t live far away, I shower at home.” He dressed quickly, not caring he was soaking his suit, (it was dark anyway) and _did not_ look back as he grabbed his stuff and practically fled the room.

“See you next practice!” Gai’s voice trailed after him. Kakashi tried to convince himself that the disappointment he heard was in his imagination.

***********************

The next few practices went much the same as the first; Gai a pillar of motivation and hard-work, Kakashi stupid enough to accept challenges and losing enough of them that the two were often left completing the forfeits long after the pool emptied. Gai chatted happily intermittently, not needing or expecting Kakashi to respond, which strangely made Kakashi wish he had a better grasp of something like small talk, because questions had been gathering in his mind.

“How long have you been competing in swimming?” Gai blinked, halting halfway through a monologue on his newest health shake recipe. They were once more alone, catching their breath at the side of the pool. A small, pleased smile spread across his wet lips and Kakashi had to look away.

“About five years. Not as vigorously as now, I use to do track and field as well as teach a taekwondo class.” Kakashi felt even more questions starting to form and tried to pick out which one he wanted to ask first.

“What made you want to start?” He expected something along the lines of “it seemed like a challenge!”, or “it is the purest form of blah blah blah,” which was another of Gai’s favorite lines.

“I think…” The bigger boy hesitated and Kakashi looked at him curiously from the corner of his eye, to find him staring off into the water. “I enjoy all forms of physical endurance as well as competition, and I have always enjoyed being in the water. I cannot say when that culminated into a desire to compete…” Something in Gai’s hesitation and the narrowing of his eyes made Kakashi think the boy wasn’t quite being honest. But then, he wondered what his own response to those questions would have been and couldn’t be mad. Gai rarely asked personal questions in return, and Kakashi silently thanked him for that.

He stood, holding a hand out for the other boy and tingles cascaded through his nerves when Gai grinned up at him, sliding their palms together to tug himself to his feet. Kakashi kept his back turned as he always did as he gathered his stuff, but when Gai called out a goodbye, he gave a small nod in his direction before heading home.

******************* 

Kakashi wasn’t sure when or how it happened, but the other boys began to really like Gai, playfully teasing him and inviting him out after practice, and Gai often joined them when he and Kakashi had finished their respective forfeits. At one practice, while Kakashi was changing and resolutely not looking at Gai, he heard his named hailed by the boy.

“Yeah?”

“You should come out with us after practice! We’re going to the movies!” Kakashi turned in surprise before he could help it, heart catching in his throat, but luckily Gai was wearing his speedos (not that they left much to imagine). He quickly averted his eye anyway, smothering the urge to say ‘okay’.

“No thanks.” Genma snorted from next to him.

“Kakashi is too cool to hang out with regular folks.” He rolled his eye, fixing the boy with an apathetic stare.

“And with that attitude, you wonder why?” Genma grinned, trying to punch him playfully in the arm. Kakashi dodged the attempt and looked over to see Gai staring- an intense, focused look on his face. Kakashi immediately flushed, grabbed his things and headed out to the pool.

Gai strangely didn’t challenge him during practice but asked several more times if Kakashi was sure he didn’t want to hang out. At one point intimating that if he wanted a smaller crowd, Gai would be more than happy to make it just the two of them. Kakashi’s heart had hammered out of rhythm at that suggestion and he’d deflected again, ignoring the stab of guilt at the look on Gai’s face, some mixture of despondency and resignation. But then the boy shook himself and looked steadily at Kakashi, not saying anything, but he felt like Gai had finally made some kind of decision.

Oh God.

******************** 

Kakashi stared at his laptop, trying to find the next sentence to fit into his essay, surprised when his father’s voice called him to come downstairs. Usually Sakumo left him alone before dinner, knowing Kakashi’s course load was demanding and he preferred to finish assignments early in the evenings. He sighed, saved the work and made his way downstairs. He came to a complete halt in the front hallway when he found his father next to their open front door, Maito Gai standing just inside and smirking at him in a too-tight t-shirt and lacquered on jeans, like showing up at his house looking that delicious was perfectly normal.

“I’m sorry to bother you Kakashi, but one of our teammates told me you’re good at Physics. I forgot to ask at practice today and we have test before the next.” Kakashi could barely think, his thoughts swimming around the one line, _Gai’s at my house, Gai’s at my house, Gai’s at _my _house_.

“Kakashi is quite good at physics.” His father intoned quietly, giving his son an amused look while his teammate grinned wider.

“I have heard he is a very accomplished student!” Gai gushed, eyes fixed on Kakashi. “I’m afraid I’m more brawn than brain.” Sakumo’s eyes traveled over Gai’s well-defined body and nodded, shooting Kakashi an impressed look and Kakashi burned with embarrassment. He wanted to tell his father he had the wrong view of things but couldn’t even begin fathoming suggesting the dismissal of it in front of Gai.

“There’s nothing wrong with that, you seem like you’re dedicated at least. Kakashi has told me you’re quite an accomplished swimmer.” Gai’s cheeks burned red, looking at the floor with an embarrassed smile. Warmth rushed around in Kakashi’s chest.

“I like to think I am dedicated to the things that matter, I just don’t see where Physics fits into that!” And there was bright, clear laughter filling their house after so many hollow years without it.

“Well, I’m sure that Kakashi would love to help.” The two of them were giving him expectant looks and Kakashi clenched his jaw, nodding. Sakumo chuckled to himself, inviting Gai in.

“I’ll leave you boys to it. Gai, you’re more than welcome to stay for dinner.” Gai thanked Sakumo profusely, who waved it away and wandered back to the kitchen. When Kakashi didn’t move, Gai’s face crumbled a little into apprehension.

“I’m sorry this is abrupt, if you are busy, or if I’m being-”

“It’s fine.” Kakashi interjected, realizing as he said it, that it really was. “I’m caught up with my classes and working a few weeks ahead.” Gai’s look turned awed, but before he could start any proclamations on studiousness Kakashi turned and headed back upstairs, glad when Gai followed without prompting.

He’d had no idea Gai was in Physics, having taken the honors course last year. Their high school was massive, the two having never actually run into each other outside of practice and meets. He wondered what other classes Gai was taking and how he was doing, if he really was the epitome of a dumb jock.

When they entered his room, Kakashi took a quick look around to make sure nothing embarrassing was hanging out in the open before turning, not quite looking at Gai.

“So, which part do you-” His words came to startled halt as firm lips pressed to his. Warm, strong hands spanned either side of his waist, pulling him in against the hard plains of Gai’s chest and stomach. His eye automatically snapped shut even as he made a muffled noise of surprise, hands grabbing uselessly at the air, completely unsure what to do beyond staying conscious through his brain trying to shut down in shock.

Gai backed off the kiss for a split second before coming back, pressing just as firmly, the smallest sound of pleasure humming between them. Kakashi’s hands finally found purchase wrapped around firm biceps, hanging on as Gai kissed him, close mouthed, over and over. Kakashi responded, hesitantly and out of synch, but the other boy didn’t seem to mind.

God they were kissing, they were _kissing_ and Kakashi had had no idea they could do that! That Gai would have the nerve to or that he’d want it so very much. Finally, the other boy pulled away completely and Kakashi kept his eye shut, trying to regulate his breathing.

"I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time." Kakashi peeked at Gai, who was looking at him so softly, his cheeks lightly flushed, the most satisfied smirk ever- Kakashi closed his eye again. "I'm sorry if I took liberties..."   
"It's fine." Kakashi blushed. He'd just experienced some of the most incredible, chaste kisses of his life and that's what he said? "I wanted it too." And it was true, so achingly true that he clutched his hands up around Gai’s shoulders to steady himself against the lightheadedness, fitting their seams even tighter together. Gai pulled him in just as fiercely and gently walked them backwards, maneuvering Kakashi to sit next to him on the bed.

Their breath mingled in the small space between them, hands roaming and clutching each other’s bodies. Kakashi felt lightheaded, taking in great shaking gulps of air that were tinged with the taste of Gai’s mouth. This time, he was the one that reached out, sliding his mouth against the other boy’s and Gai met him in enthusiastic delight, almost immediately deepening the kiss.

Kakashi’s belly trembled as he opened his mouth to let Gai slip his tongue briefly inside, licking at it gently before finally giving way to the kind of deep, penetrative kissing he yearned for. His last lover had withheld kisses like candy, doling out a scant few if he’d deemed Kakashi had earned them. But Gai was as giving in this as he was with his praise: lavishing and thorough.

Kakashi finally pulled away completely, panting desperately, both hands caressing Gai’s sides where he’d rucked up his shirt, Gai’s hands exploring the expanse of his back. One of his hands suddenly lifted to the side of Kakashi’s face, bare as it always was when he was home. He shivered as gentle fingertips brushed the edge of his scar.

“How did you get this?” Kakashi closed his eye. He really didn’t want to talk about it, not with Gai’s kiss lingering fresh on his lips. 

“Car crash.” The other boy was silent even as his fingers continued to trace the line from just above his eyebrow and down his cheek. He finally got the courage to look, but Gai was merely giving him a concerned, curious look filled with a tenderness that seeped into Kakashi’s brain. He swallowed.

“When I was ten, my mother and I-we, got hit by some guy who fell asleep. I lost my eye and…she died.” Gai’s face filled with sadness, but not pity and Kakashi was surprised. Suddenly Gai leaned in and Kakashi felt a weird squirming sensation that he was going to kiss him after saying something like that, but the teen bypassed his lips and pulled Kakashi’s face around, soft lips touching just below his left eye, gently kissing the scar. Kakashi froze. He had no idea what he was feeling, but his arm wrapped around Gai’s back, needing to pull him closer. Needed to feel the strong heat of his body, the rhythmic thumping of his heart as shivers wracked his body.

“I’m sorry Kakashi.” Gai breathed against his cheek, moving his mouth up and into Kakashi’s hair. “My mother died when I was six.” Kakashi’s eye went wide. He’d had no idea. But then, he never asked the boy anything personal, he didn’t even know if his father was alive or where he lived or what classes he was taking and here they were kissing like Kakashi had always dreamed of being kissed.

“I’m sorry Gai.” He mumbled. Not nearly enough, but then he’d never been good at expressing emotion.

“Thank you. I don’t remember her much, except the smell of cookies because she always burned them.” Kakashi chuckled a little. “And that she loved to sing. I think she knew every song The Beatles ever wrote.” Kakashi pulled back, grinning. He ruffled a hand through Gai’s hair.

“Is that why you wear it like this?” He’d thought maybe the kid’s barber had a sense of humor. Gai blinked.

“She always cut it like this, I never really thought about it.” Kakashi suddenly imagined a young Gai sitting in a kitchen chair draped in a towel, a woman with scissors snipping away at dark hair and humming ‘Love Me Do’, the both of them surrounded by the smell of burnt sugar. His eyes burned in a way they hadn’t for nearly a decade and he pulled Gai to him, fitting their lips back together. This kiss had nothing to do with passion, but a pressing feeling in his chest of understanding; knowing the hollow ache of loss that could gnaw endlessly if you let it.

His father calling up the stairs for dinner finally broke them apart. Gai gave him a sheepish smile, cheeks flushed bright red and Kakashi stamped on the urge to pull him back and kiss along that heat. They made their way downstairs and Kakashi found it surprisingly easy to endure his father’s knowing looks as Gai kept stealing hooded glances. What was surprising was how easily Sakumo conversed with the other boy, like he was making an effort.

“What made you move to this city?” Kakashi perked up. This was a question he’d been meaning to ask.

“The middle school my father used to teach at melded with another one. It was either move closer to that district or pick a new one.” He shot a look at Kakashi. “We decided on this district as I was getting more intense into swimming and this one boasts one of the best teams in the state.” Sakumo smiled, looking down at his plate as if he wasn’t going to ask anything else. Kakashi’s curiosity burned. 

“What does he teach?” Kakashi finally asked and was rewarded by Gai’s blinding smile. He obviously loved his father very much.

“He is an educator of Physical Education!” Of course, Kakashi thought with a smile. “He also teaches self-defense classes, martial arts and I believe once dabbled in boxing.” The other teen blinked.

“That’s quite an array of interests.” Gai nodded seriously.

“My father believes in pushing one’s self to their very limits, of experiencing life without hesitation!” He chatted a bit more about the last city they lived in before Sakumo asked,

“What are your own plans Gai, when you graduate.” Kakashi wondered if his father somehow knew all of these things he wanted to know.

“I have had a few scholarship offers from schools, mostly for swimming. We don’t have much money, so my options are fairly limited.” Sakumo looked pleased.

“Your grades still have to be fairly good for that, Physics really not your strong suit huh?” Gai laughed, rubbing the back of his head in something like embarrassment.

“Professor Minato goes over material we didn’t really cover at my old school and-”

Kakashi cut him off. “You’re in honors Physics?” Minato only taught the more advanced classes and he was stunned Gai was in one of them. You had to test to get in.

“You didn’t figure that out while you guys were studying?” Sakumo had his chin cupped in one hand, a deceptively lazy look pining Kakashi down. He blushed furiously while Gai fidgeted with his cutlery. Sakumo suddenly laughed brightly, standing and picking up his plate.

“Help me clear up Kakashi, no Gai, you’re our guest, you can go ahead and head up to Kakashi’s room. He’ll be up in a bit. It’s not a school night so if you’d like to stay over, you’re more than welcome. My room is way on the other side of the house if you guys stay up late…studying.” Kakashi flushed completely as Gai shot him a wide-eyed look.

“Dad!” He bit out, but Sakumo simply chuckled and moved into the kitchen. Kakashi looked at Gai and shook his head.

“I’m sorry…he can be-” He lost his words when Gai stood, not breaking eye contact as he moved slowly around the table, leaned in over the plates Kakashi was holding and kissed him softly on the lips. Kakashi swayed into the contact, wishing his hands were free. Gai finally pulled back.

“I wasn’t joking about needing help, and if you did not mind, I would love to stay.” Kakashi was swept away by the hopeful look in Gai’s eyes, the blood pumping from his bounding heart flushing him even further. Not really sure he could speak he just nodded, received another soft kiss, and watched the other teen head back upstairs. He wandered into the kitchen in a daze, not noticing his father watching him from the corner of his eye. They washed dishes and put food away for a while before Sakumo broke the silence.

“I like him.” Kakashi paused over the cup he was drying. His father had hated his first and only boyfriend, Uchiha Itachi. At the time, he’d resented his father’s attitude, going so far as to stop speaking to the man if he insulted the other boy. It had been a stupid, rebellious 6 months of his life. Itachi was older, 19 to Kakashi’s 16, had beautiful pristine looks, crazy amounts of old money that went into rich clothes, decadent cars and a reckless lifestyle.

Kakashi could admit now, that he’d lost himself into the fact someone as sophisticated as that could want someone as scarred and broken as he felt. His father had finally gotten fed up and stopped talking to him about it, but the last thing he’d said about the affair had stayed with Kakashi for a long time.

“You don’t want to be stuck with someone so lifeless, so stuck in themselves they don’t actually see you. Kakashi, find someone with an open heart, someone that makes you smile without even trying, someone you can share your dreams with and wants to give that to you as well. When I was with your mother, my heart would sing -like there was music all around us. If you feel that way with Itachi, then I’m happy for you. But maybe, all you’re really seeing is a pretty face.” He’d been so enraged at the time he’d left the house and vowed to never go back.

Itachi had let him stay at his apartment, and the time he spent there made Kakashi finally face the truth of everything.

He watched the way the boy spoke down to his servants, the pickiness over his wardrobe, the “friends” that drifted in an out all day and night that Itachi would ignore Kakashi in favor of. What had finally broken him was Itachi suggesting that because Kakashi was staying for free, he should be willing to perform certain acts in front of those friends. He’d never felt so used and disgusted with himself, and never felt such satisfaction as when he’d punched Itachi right in his beautiful, perfect face.

Returning to his father’s should have felt like defeat, but when Sakumo wrapped him up in his arms, he’d quietly vowed that he was never going to disappoint the man like that again.

Kakashi came back out of his contemplation, glass still in hand. He set it aside.

“I like him too.” It was breathed out, quietly, like a secret pulled from his heart. He felt his father’s hand rest lightly on his shoulder.

“Go on, I’ve got the rest of this.” Kakashi nodded and left. He paused on the stairs. He could feel his hands shaking and tried to smooth them against his thighs to steady his nerves. Gai was waiting in his room. He was going to stay the night. They’d kissed. Sakumo knew about them and approved. Kakashi hadn’t been with anyone since Itachi. Gai kissed like he really meant it.

He somehow forced his feet to move and when he pushed open his bedroom door, found Gai sitting at his desk, highlighting something in his textbook, eyebrows scrunched in concentration.

He looked adorable.

Gai looked up and smiled, started talking about the problem he was having with electrical resistance and Kakashi put aside his doubts. Over the next few hours Kakashi would come to find Gai, while not a genius, was absolutely not a dumb jock by a stretch of anyone’s imagination. He caught onto concepts fairly quickly and was able to apply them decisively. Kakashi was surprised the teen wasn’t posing any challenges on himself, but he had a suspicion that Gai reserved those things for subjects he actually found fun, which clearly wasn’t Physics.

When midnight rolled around Kakashi put a halt to the work. Gai stood unsure in the middle of the room.

“Is there a guestroom?” Kakashi stared at his bed, images rolling scarily intense and vivid through his mind, but one look at Gai’s self-conscious face broke through his fear.

“What, are you afraid I snore?” Gai smirked slightly, but there was a tight edge to it.

“That is not something I think I would mind. May I borrow some clothes?” Kakashi moved in a bit closer to the other teen, his body starting to tighten in anticipation. He gave Gai a thorough once over.

“I don’t think I have anything big enough for you. I usually just sleep in my boxers.” Gai’s eyes lidded slightly, his breathing coming more rapidly. He took a step closer as well.

“Kakashi, I don’t want you to think I expect -I feel very deeply for you and if you wish to just sleep…then I am fine with that.” Gai’s words jarred with the hungry, wanting look in his eyes. Kakashi had never been looked at like that, like someone would die to be able to touch him, restraining themselves with every ounce of their control. He moved in close enough to run a hand up Gai’s arm, feeling the muscles tighten.

“If I want more, are you going to make me beg?” The other boy groaned, tugging Kakashi in tight and securing his mouth. A desperation was lacing their movements that hadn’t been there before, an eager anticipation as they realized that this was really happening, that they both wanted this to happen. They moved back simultaneously to rip their shirts from their bodies, Gai almost literally as his was so tight.

Kakashi chuckled at Gai’s mussed up hair. “How did you even manage to get in that thing?” Gai smirked, fingers dancing around the fastening on his pants.

“Haven’t been able to fit into it for a year, I thought, if you _were_ interested-” Kakashi shook his head in amazement at Gai’s unashamed display, putting himself out there without even knowing if Kakashi felt the same way.


End file.
